This specification relates to power management.
Conventional home security systems operate using an external electrical source, e.g., a connection to an electrical outlet of a home electrical system. Some home security devices include a battery backup that allows the respective devices to maintain function when the external power is lost. However, a device operating on battery typically operates at full functionality and has a limited lifespan based on battery capacity.